He Could Be The One
by BriGleePena
Summary: Alex is torn between her first love, and the love she never got over. Dean and Mason are back, who will Alex choose?


"Alex honey can you go get the mail?" Alex's mother said to her.

Alex grunted and walked outside to the mailbox.

"Junk, junk, junk." Alex said annoyed, flipping through envelopes

Then, a letter addressed to her caught her eye. She opened the letter, standing outside of her family's sub shop.

Dear my love, Alex,

This is Mason writing from Transylvania. A wizard here did a spell and I'm a human. Unfortunately, I have lost all of my werewolf powers. But, that's alright. I just want you to know that I haven't stopped thinking about you since the day the incident happened. I regret all of my mistakes and I love you more than I ever have. I am going to try my best to be with you soon. Trust me, I will see you again. Also, tell Justin I am deeply sorry about Juliet. I have seen her around and she is doing just fine as an old women. She refuses to speak to me, not that I blame her. Tell Max I said hello. And don't worry my love; we will be together very soon.

Love Mason

Alex covered her open mouth and almost started to cry.

"Is something wrong Alex?" Harper said very concerned.

Alex was speechless, and she handed Harper the letter. Harper skimmed the letter

"O my gosh, it's Mason." Harper said

Alex was still speechless and shook her head. She was in a state of shock. She never thought she would hear from Mason ever again and now he was saying he would come and see her? She couldn't speak. Harper held onto her as they walked into the sub shop.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Her father said, with the same concern Harper had in her voice

Alex took a deep breath and could finally speak. "I just got a letter from Mason, he says he's human again and he says he is going to come and see me." She said ecstatically.

Her father's expression turned from concerned to disappointed.

"Alex, there is someone who wants to see you upstairs." He said with his head down.

Alex walked upstairs alone. She saw a figure sitting on the couch.

"Dean?" She said shocked

"Hey Russo." He said, getting up to give her a hug.

Alex moved farther away. "What are you doing here?" She asked, a little unsure of what was going on

"Your dad told me you have been upset lately, and he said he would like me to come and visit." He said with a smile. Alex walked over and gave him a hug

Alex looked down at the letter in her hand. All of the sudden Max walked through the door with someone following him.

"Alex look its Mason!" his brother said, patting Mason on the back.

Mason looked at Alex, than looked over to Dean.

"Hello love." He said, walking over to Alex

Alex was very shocked as she looked at both boys.

"Mason, I just got your letter, how did you get here?" She asked, smiling a little bit.

"Your two brothers came to get me; Justin is still in Transylvania looking for Juliet." He said, moving closer to Alex.

"I'm really happy to see you." She said smiling, than she remembered Dean was there too. "Um, Mason, this is Dean, Dean this is Mason." Alex said a little bit scared.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Mason said, reaching his hand out to Dean.

Dean ignored Mason. "Alex, who's this British guy and why is he calling you his love?" Dean asked a little bit angry.

Mason looked at Dean, "I'm here to be with Alex! I love her!" Mason shouted at Dean

Dean moved closer to Mason. "If anyone's here to be with Alex it's me!" Dean shouted back

"Both of you stop!" She cried, tears streaming down her face. She ran downstairs to the lair

She sat down on the couch and put her face in her hands and sobbed silently.

"ALEX! Let me in!" Harper shouted from outside.

Alex took her wand and flashed Harper in.

"Max told me everything, are you ok?" She asked.

Alex looked up at her. "No, I still care about both of them so much. I don't know what to do help me!"

Harper sat down next to her and put her arm on her shoulder. "Alex, I'm not going to tell you to pick one of them, but just think about who you care about the most." Harper said. "I'm going to go tell both of them to leave, so you have some time to think." Harper said, walking out of the lair

Alex lied in bed that night having flashbacks of her and Dean, and then her and Mason. After hours of thoughts, she finally made her decision

She sat in the sub shop next to Harper. They both looked at Dean walking in, who looked back at Alex.

"Hi Dean." Alex said calmly

"Sup, sorry about yesterday." Dean replied

Alex took a deep breath and got up from her seat. "Look, Dean, I really care about you, but, we have grown apart, there's something between Mason and me, I'm sorry." She said, looking straight at Dean

"Um, it fine, Mason's a lucky guy. I hope you guys are happy together." Dean said a little upset.

Alex looked at him. "Goodbye Dean." She said, giving him a really big hug

Dean embraced the hug, and walked out of the sub station

Alex looked at Harper.

"I like Mason better anyway." Harper said, smiling at Alex. Alex gave Harper a hug and then walked to the park. She found Mason sitting on a bench sketching in a notebook. Alex took a seat next to him.

"Hello beautiful." Mason said looking at Alex.

Alex smiled at him and leaned in and kissing him for a long time. They finally let go.

"I've missed you so much." Alex said smiling uncontrollably at Mason.

Mason smiled back. "So I guess this means you picked me." He said proudly

Alex gave him a hug. "What do you think?" She whispered in his ear.

They both let go. Mason showed Alex the picture he was sketching.

It was a picture of Mason and Alex kissing, with a heart around them, and the words 'together forever' written above it.

Alex smiled at the picture and looked up at Mason. They both leaned in and kissed again


End file.
